ElectrenradioPunk
electrenradioPunk (erP) is a Tessarion band from Isopolypeno. There are three members: Jason (JJ) Tagori, Samuel (DJ Splinters) Plinder, and Kevin (King) Rells. The are managed by Perfect Fifth Records. The band is differentiating itself from other Tessarion bands because they are not interested in creating syrupy lyrics by artists such as Encombus. Discography See main article on electrenradioPunk Discography *Oiteilaetir Sur Tunir *Asedorior *Ensembale *Oiteserioto Tunir Tombiant *Serpius *Tombiant *Nortage *Colorist *(Planned) Nocetern *Moustrars Inton Miracus Performances There have been two major performances- one in the Isopolypeno National Auditorium, in Tailli'ipon, Isopolypeno, and another in the Tessopoli Upper Deck Concert Hall, in Tessopoli, Tessan. In the Tessopoli performance, electrenradioPunk performed with Abandoned Philosophy Both performances were sold out within a few days. electrenradioPunk's History erP Tessaria Initially, electrenradioPunk originated in Tessaria, however, Jason (JJ) Tagori had disappeared. After that, the group's ratings in Atlantis (moon) declined as the two remaining members attempted to create music. The remaining members of the group had planned to make a final performance in Iloplex. However, an explosion caused the remaining two to die. Early Formation and the Internet Album The three members, who met at the Caffie-nation Coffees in Lion, Isopolypeno, decided to form a band. They got together, and they wrote up an album- they called it: "Nostriosen chanters" (Our Songs). It was posted onto a popular song website, where they hoped to get discovered. However, no one came and the few who did became disinterested. Their big break came when they entered into a talent search competition of "Tessian Talents" There, they did their song and dance. While they did not win, it was their first introduction to the world. Oiteilaetir Sur Tunir Edward Olius was watching Tessian Talents, and he decided to consider the indie group as a potential trial for Statick Records- the largest in Tessan. He arranged for them to come and do a short song for him. Instead, they came with a full album list. He listened, and a month later, electrenradioPunk came out with their first official album- Oiteilaetir Sur Tunir. It became very popular, however, it was buried under the T-pop flooding the music industry. When asked if they would do a T-pop-esque song, but erP was adamant-- electrenradioPunk is not T-pop. Asedorior and "Passif" This is erP's second big album. It was produced by Edward Olius. He had arranged for popular music writers Jonathan Gretts and Ida Trubelle to write a song for them to sing- much in the style of other T-pop artists. During a later? interview with Jason Tagori, he said that being presented with the music to sing was in very bad taste, however if it was not sung, they would be dropped. The group members in the end, sung the song "Passif." Many erP fans do not consider this a song by erP. However, "Passif" had a positive influence. It drew many T-Pop fans to erP. However, a month after Asedorior came out, electrenradioPunk announced that it was disbanding. It announced that its reason was because they were forced to be what they weren't. Ensembale After Asedorior, it appeared that electrenradioPunk held their word. They had been inactive for nearly six months. By the seventh month, a new album came out called Ensembale. The word spread quickly, electrenradioPunk was back. However, there was a change. During the break, they had signed onto a new company- it was a small company at the time. They had signed on only two groups- electrenradioPunk and W1NR; and solo artist Antenna. W1NR was a T-Pop group, and and many fans feared that electrenradioPunk would once again break away. However, their music was different. It was even darker than before. Their themes were much more provocative, and the album's songs were all related. To help, electrenradioPunk hired Conner Nallors as their producer, and Theo Broemin as their manager. This album became much more widely listened to. Oiteserioto Tunir Tombiant This album is one of electrenradioPunk's successes. During this time, they gave their first concert, in the national hall in Isopolypeno. Niro was one of the friends and fans of Jason in electrenradioPunk. After he commited suicide, Jason decided to dedicate four songs to him. One in each of the following albums (it was moved out of Serpius). The song quickly soared to the tops of people's playlists. This album contains the first part of the Niro series. Serpius Serpius is the sixth studio album by erP. It's theme is about problems on the environment. It was inspired by erP's visit to the Pratumne National Park. It caused King (Kevin Rells) who said, "We wondered why Tessan and Isopolypeno had so few national parks. We wanted to change that. There is beauty in their forests, and we hope that we can inspire the creation of more with this album." This album was supported by the Betriation Environmental League (BEL). The picture of the snake on the cover was done in the electrenradioPunk style of grass sod art. The grass and sod are organic, and the grass is environmentally beneficial to Tessian forests, where the snake was taken to rot after the photos were completed. The help the cause, the paper used was 95% recycled materials, and the plastic was made from recycled plastics from waterbottles. However, the CD had to be made from polycarbonate, and thus, was not from recycled materials. However, the ink used, and the aluminum reflective coat were recycled. Most interestingly is the ink, which was made from chemical reactions on used paints. It was produced by Chemicorp Tessan. Tombiant Tombiant returns to electrenradioPunk's theme of suicide which surrounds the Niro songs. Category:Culture Category:Music Category:electrenradioPunk